Punk's not dead
by keraell
Summary: Short story about Dean and his trip to CBGB and how John freaking Winchester tries to raise his children well.


So this is my first Supernatural fic, actually first story I've ever written, hope you all like it. I just really wanted to read something about Dean's story from 10x09 and couldn't find anything so I've decided to write something on my own as I was thinking about writing fanfiction for some time now so here I am.

The hunt in New Jersey went quite well, no injuries. They're not even that dirty from

digging the grave. Simple salt and burn, they spend two days on research and

interviews with witnesses. On a third day the whole Winchesters family pack up the

gear and make their way to the cemetery to say goodbye to the ghost of Miranda

Stillman. Everything went as planned, even without complains from his youngest.

When they got back to the motel room boys went to bed without even a word, teeth

brushed PJ's on, they didn't even argue about which side of the bad should each of

them sleep on. What was a normal occurrence whenever they had to share a bed,

which wasn't that often. Usually when John was sure the hunt wouldn't take more

than few days. So John watched his boy get in to bed, say goodnight and they were

both out like a light few minutes later. John himself was already tired so he decided

to have a good night sleep so they can hit the road first thing in the morning.

He dreamt about Mary, he dreamt they still in Lawrence getting ready to see Dean

play for his high school football team. With Mary and Sam speaking eagerly about

Sam's Mathleth competition coming up. But his vision blurred and now he only saw

fire. John wasn't truly awake yet, but then he felt it. Someone was watching him, his

first thought went to his boys sleeping, are they're safe? He woke up with a start and

sat down on his bad with a pocket knife in hand, just to see two pairs of identical

eyes looking at him expectantly. Immediately he knew they wanted something.

Sammy's puppy dog eyes, face so innocent, but John wasn't fooled by it he knew his

youngest to well, little brat thought he had him all figured out. Then there was Dean,

hope and doubt in his eyes.

'Boys, it's not polite to stare, not to say dangerous if you stare at sleeping hunter with

a weapon.'

'Yes, sir, sorry sir' in unison

'But we know you wouldn't hurt us Dad, and even if you came close I can take you'

said Dean, a little smirk gracing his lips.

'Is that so, well you know there's an easy way to find that out, get ready for some

sparing later on Buddy' John is really no longer amused by his eldest cockiness. He

have seen Dean confuse so many people with it.

'Dean, ask him already!' Eleven year old Sammy is definitely not the most patient

person, he takes a look at his boys, afraid but also interested in what the may want

from him.

'Well, spill it boys, we don't have all day.'

'We want to go to New York' Sammy blurted so fast he hardly catch it.

'What? What for? '

'Dad we always see how cool it all looks in the TV and we've never been, and I mean

how much closer can we get than New Jersey.'

'No'

'But Dad...'

'I said no'

'Why?' Both of them ask at the same time and honestly at first I want to say because I

say so and it sounds stupid even to me, and actually I don't really know why. Its not

like I don't want my boys to have fun. And then I hear Mary's voice just like it was

after one of our fights 'John Winchester you're the most dense and stubborn person

to ever walk this earth are you even able to listen to someone's else opinion?' and

she was right as always, I still remember how hard I begged her to take me back after

Sammy was born. And I know she was right and I know I've been wrong the same as I

am now. But still New York is a bad idea.

'Because it's dangerous' I say instead

'Like every other place we've been, or a hunt for that matter' and it surprises me it's

Dean who says it. He wants it bad, I can see it in his eyes.

'Its not the same, New York is huge, you boys could get lost in a crowd and I wouldn't

find you.'

'Dad we're not so little anymore, and you're going to go with us right, so you will keep

an eye on us. You can even hold my hand Dad, please please please.' I almost smile

at Sammy, he still looks like a little dark haired cherub.

'Please dad we want ask about anything else. And it's summer time'

'I don't know Dean, I don't think its such a good idea, we need to leave tonight'

'But you don't have a next hunt lined up we can go today, stay here for the night and

leave first thing in the morning'

And isn't it annoying when you know they're right and you have nothing to support

your argument other than your hate for Yankees and that would just sound

ridiculous, well sorry boys, dad hates Yankees so New York is out of question, yeah

right, so instead he says

'Alright we'll go.'

And he didn't expected both of his sons to suddenly jump at him and start to hug

him while chanting thank you's and you're awesome dad and best day ever over and

over again. And John Winchester would be a dirty layer if he claimed it didn't surprise

him. He's boys rarely show any emotions at least in front of him. And a sudden pang

of sadness and also pure joy runs through him. He hugs his boys with a smile on his

face

'Okay, okay, get of me now. And go get ready we're leaving in half an hour so we can

do as much as you boys want' he's definitely getting soft in his old age

'Awesome'

'Wuhu! '

'Come on Sam! Hurry up'

Fifteen minutes later the boys are ready, pacing close to the door like overactive

puppy's, John sits quietly at a table sipping his coffee. Smirking slightly under his

nose. Patients is a key to success so his boys can wait. He gets up two minutes later,

picks up his keys and jacket and heads toward door.

'You coming to see new York boys or would you rather stay in?'

'Yes, sir' and if it's not the most cheerful yes sir he ever received than the sky is

purple.

'Come on then' he says with a big smile, he forgot how good it felt to see people you

love smile, he would definitely have to do something like this again, if anyone

deserved something good in their life it was his boys.

They made it to New York just after 9 am. And it was all John anticipated. Noise, dirt,

crowds. He looked up at his boys with disgust on his face and was faced with twin

looks of awe.

Dean never seen anything so cool in his whole entire life, he doubt John will let them

come here but when he did he and Sammy were over the moon. Ever since they

found out about a hunt in New Jersey they were planning how to approach their dad.

He still couldn't believe his dad said yes. But he's not about to look a gift horse in its

mouth.

They going to be at their best behaviour.

Sam look up at Dean his brother still had this look of surprised and wonder like he

didn't believe its real. This day is going to rock Sam decided, for the first time in a

long time he felt like they're a normal family on a summer trip. Nothing could ruin

this.

First they've decided to go to Central Park and grab a breakfast there, they stop by

one of many boots and order bagels hot chocolate and coffee for John. After a short

time in the Park because really to much walking and threes. They seen Empire State

Building, Statue of Liberty, took a ride in a subway, where boys thought John

completely lost it he clung to them so tightly, they probably going to have bruises,

they joked that he should put collars and leash on them, but when they saw him

actually considering the idea they shut up and keep as close as they could. Rest of the

day was spent on walking around the city, eating pizza and doughnuts and

spontaneous angry comments from John every time someone with Yankees

merchandise pass next to them. Finally at 9 pm John announce they should head

back, he was surprised when he heard no complains, he's boys were clearly tired but

the happiness was clear on their faces.

'Thank you Dad, it was an awesome day'

'Yeah, thanks Dad, it was the best day ever'

'You welcome boys, I actually had fun as well, we should do it more often' he said

with a smile.

'OK let's head back, and have a good night sleep, we're leaving first thing in the

morning'

They made it to the motel room just before 10pm, all three took the fastest showers

and were asleep within seconds of hitting the pillows. Or at least John thought.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night, too many fizzy drinks were pushing on his

bladder. He made his way to the bathroom and took care of his business. When he

got back into a bad, something didn't feel right, something he didn't notice before.

He was alone in a bad, a bad he shared with his brother for the last 4 nights. A cold

chill run down his spine.

'Dad!'

John shoot up from his bed, ready to fight whoever is threatening his children.

'Sammy, were is it, what's going on!?'

'Dean's gone!'

What?

'What? What are you talking about, gone how?'

'He's not in bed, and I've just came back from the bathroom and he's not in there

either' both Winchester's were at loss, they would hear if something came and took

Dean, they would hear, they're sure of it.

John stood up and switch on the light, room was clean no signs of struggle or a fight,

he took a better look and said

'Get dressed Sammy we're leaving'

'But Dad, where are we going to go?'

'To bring your brother home and kick his ass'

'What? I don't understand'

'He's shoes and clothes are gone, he's Ramones T-shirt, and nothing took him he left

by himself and I know where'

'Well enlightened me then Dad because I have no clue'

'What's the one place I refused to go today Sam, the one place your brother wanted

to go the most even though its no place for 15 year olds?'

'CBGB?!' Sam's eyes grow big, Dean wouldn't do that, his Dad perfect little soldier

sneaking in the middle of the night, Sam had no idea if he's worried about his

brother being alone in the big world or him having to face John Winchester after this

little stunt.

They left the motel not even five minutes later.

Dean was having the time of his life, all the guilt and fear that he was feeling just an

hour ago long forgotten. He was floating, his brain felt like cotton candy, he couldn't

think but it was still pleasant he was talking with some older girls and they all seem

very interested in him. He knew he was handsome but its different when you get

attention from a 21 year old than from fifteen year old girls from your current high

school. He spend the next half an hour drinking even more and bobbing his head to

music or rather shrieking of this huge dude who was currently on stage. It was crazy.

Music, filth, orgia all wrapt up in walls of posters. But his head was no longer in a

game, it wasn't a pleasant feeling from an hour ago, now he looked around and saw a

man I'm a corner talking with one of the girls while looking at him with a weird gaze

he met Deans eyes and licked his lips. That's when Dean heard it, the most terrifying

sound in the word.

'Dean Winchester' gruff voice from above him.

He look up, cold sweat on his back and there he was, John Winchester, rage in his

eyes.

In the back of my head I've heard someone saying 'sorry sir' and realised it a guy

with safety pin in his nose, after this I had no idea what's going on, I've been lifted to

my feet, still grip on my arm and hear my Dad shouting something about me being

underage.

'This boy is fucking fifteen years old!' You let my teenage soon not only come inside

but get drunk and high on something, if I didn't value my freedom I would shoot

each one of you! Fuck! Get outta my way! Move your ass Dean! Son of a bitch!'

John dragged Dean to the Impala, she was waiting just around the corner Sammy

hopefully safely locked inside, he open the door and pushed Dean on to a back seat.

Dean was to out of it to actually know what's going on and John was to afraid he

might do something he may regret later so he just drove back to the motel. Car

completely silent, he looked into a rearview mirror, Dean passed out against the

window and Sam silent and shell shocked. Dean started to stir ten minutes before

they got to the motel and was more or less awake now. Well, good John thought,

were going to dance boy.

He parked the car and opened Deans door, ordering Sammy to go inside.

'Get out Dean' Dean slowly get out of the car, and he had a nerve to look annoyed.

'Boy, you've just make your life miserable '

'Pfff, like it wasn't before'

'Excuse me? '

'I said it always was' Dean slurred 'you never let me do anything fun, its always just

take care of Sam bla bla, and now youve embarrassed me in front of all those people,

god why do you have to be so dense'

'Dean Winchester you're just digging yourself a greave '

'Well so nothing changes cus my social life is dead already '

'Well good because you're not going to do anything else than cleaning research and

training for the rest of the summer and probably rest of your life!'

'I hate you, I always do your job I'm more of an adult then you're why do you get to

boss me around! I hate you!'

John Winchester was a heartless man since he lost his wife not a lot of things

bothered him, but right now his heart was broken, but he couldn't show it he couldn't

give Dean this satisfaction. He took a step closer to his son only inches from his face,

grabbing Dean by his jacket.

'You don't like me? That's alright. I'm not here to be liked. I'm here to raise you right!

He swallowed hard and let go of his son, saw Sammy standing in a doorway.

'Go to sleep Sam were right behind you'

Dean was still leaning against the Impala chest rising fast, he felt sick, and it wasn't

an alcohol or whatever else they gave him. He just told his father he hates him. His

father whose one of two people in this world he loves. Whose saving people and yeah

maybe he's not always there but he loves and cares for them. John stepped away

from him and started his way towards the motel room Dean smartly decided to

followed. Everything was silent and stayed like that for the next few days only few

words exchange between the three of them.

3 days later

Johns was working on a hunt. They were in North Carolina now searching a possible

werewolf attacks when he feels an intense gaze on the back of his head. He turns his

head slowly and sees Dean in a doorway.

'What do you want Dean? I'm working'

'Can I speak to you for a second'

'Sit down but make it quick I don't have all day to listen to your complains' and he's

not actually happy at a grimace on Dean's face

'Yyy Dad I ...yyy wanted to say... I'm sorry'

'Sorry for what?'

You know sir, for what I did what I said ...I don't hate you dad I swear'

'Yet you said it, so you must've think it'

'No dad I don't I was high and drunk and god knows what else... I didn't mean any of

it Dad, I mean I only have you and Sam and I yyy I love you Dad, and I'm so sorry'

dean was full on crying at this point mumbling apologies and John couldn't take it

anymore he came closer and pulled his son into a hug

'Don't you ever do anything like this Dean ever again, I was so scared you have no

idea, I know I'm not a best father but I love you both so much I want the best for you,

and I've counted on you Dean that I can trust you '

'But you can dad'

'Well now you'd have to rebuild my trust'

'I guess its fair'

'I guess it is, Son I need you to promise me something'

'Yeah Dad?'

'I know I'm not going to keep you from drinking, but if you do it again always keep an

eye on your glass and people around you OK, I know you hate when people say it but

you're a pretty boy, and there're some sick people out there so be careful next time'

'Next time what are you talking about Dad'

You were roofied Dean, you have no idea how lucky you're I've found you'

Dean swallows hard, lump in his throat, thinks back to the events of the night and

remember random drinks and creepy guy from the corner, for John he looks like

frightened little boy, but that's alright fear is good, fear will prevent him from getting

raped.

Dean can only nod his head and say

'Yes sir' after that he stands up, straightens and looks at John with graduated

'Thanks Dad'

'That's what I'm here for son, now go take Sammy to the park'

'Sammy! Come on Dad says we can go to the park'

And just like that, they're out the door leaving John to talk with Mary about their

boys.

Hope you've enjoyed it


End file.
